


The only hope for me is you.

by Frnk



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Art School, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Artist Gerard Way, Asshole Frank Iero, Falling In Love, Fear, First Kiss, First Meetings, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Innocence, M/M, No Smut, Painting, References to Depression, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 08:25:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15681663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frnk/pseuds/Frnk
Summary: Gerard moved in mid-august as soon as the doors open, but the man was already there, barely grunting a hello before retrearing to his bedroom, leaving Gerard with a tiny window and shitty lights. He hated the fucker already. Still, he always made extra coffee incase Frank aka biggest asshole in the world wanted one.





	The only hope for me is you.

**Author's Note:**

> My 100th fic!! Thank you for the support!

When Gerard got the acceptence letter for SVA, he cried like a baby into Mikeys lap, he was  _escaping._ He wouldn't be the weird art boy anymore, he'd  _fit in._ He applied for student housing immediatly, the to chirpy guidance counceller telling him  _you'll definetly get it with your scolarship. Hopefully you can get an apartment on campus, maybe even a one bed._ Gerard had got his hopes up, living alone seemed like the best. He kept weird hours and liked silence when he was working, but when he returned two months later, she was sat smiling sweetly. Gerard knew something was up.  _We got you an apartment on campus. Two bedroom. Another male will be living with you._ It took a while from Gerards brain to go from  _for fuck sake_ to  _yay! Built in friend!_ What could go wrong? The dude was obviously an Art major, they had something in common. He couldn't be to bad. 

Except he was. Gerard moved in mid-august as soon as the doors open, but the man was already there, barely grunting a hello before retrearing to his bedroom, leaving Gerard with a tiny window and shitty lights. He hated the fucker already. Still, he always made extra coffee incase  _Frank aka biggest asshole in the world_ wanted one. He didn't complain when shitty punk music blasted through the apartment at all hours or when he walked in on Frank getting a blowjob on the couch. (Although the girl was more embarresed than Frank, rushing out the door as soon as Gerard opened it.) He kept showing a fake smile, that is until Gerard came home late November to find his favourite mug ' _I believe in unicorns!'_ a joke gift Mikey gave him last year, covered in paint. 

"What the fuck is this?" Gerard breathed as he pushed open Franks door. His room was nothing like Gerard expected it, no bed but a matress on the floor, covered in blankets and pillows with books piled next to it. Candles littered every surface along with CDs scattered everywhere. Frank was stood with his hand covered in black paint, a canvas covered in paint splatters facing the door. Gerard didn't know how the dude got into college if that was his  _art._

"Excuse me? You don't get to come in here."

"Excuse me?" Gerard huffed. "Mine. My mug. Ruined!"

Frank waved his hand and went back to throwing paint, ignoring Gerard until he snapped, grabbing the closest tube of paint and aiming it at Frank until blue splattered all over his face. Frank coughed and wiped at his face, staring up at Gerard with dark eyes.

"That tube was 60 bucks." He breathed. Gerard dropped it like it was hot, shock over coming his body. He had one tube of expensive paint, which he protected with his life. 

"Sorry. But you can't do this shit! Do you understand?" 

Franks shoulders hunced as he breathed deep, looking up at Gerard through tangled, paint covered hair.

"Get out of my room. How the fuck was I suppose to know it was yours?" 

"It has unicorns on it, dickbag! It was a gift!"

"Shitty gift if you asked me." Frank ignored him them, turning back to his painting as Gerard growled and slammed the door. Frank Iero was a jack ass. He spent an hour on the phone complaining about him, only to come home the next day to a mug identical to his sitting on the counter, with a small stickie note saying  _sorry._

Gerard felt like an asshole and knocked on Franks door, pushing the door open when no one answered. The room was so different to what he thought it would be, it still took him by surprise. He found the paint tube on the floor and sighed. He didn't have a spare 60 bucks, but it was his fault. What if Frank needed it? He gave in and went into town, frowing when the total came to over 100 bucks with his supplies too. Gerard set it on the counter, using Franks sticky note to tape onto it. Maybe they could eventually grow into friends, Frank obviously wasn't a total asshole. 

He wasn't expecting the soft knock on his door a little after 9 o clock. 

"Yeah?"

Frank peaked his head in, eyes taking in Gerards clutter and mismatched sheets.

"You..you didn't have to replace it."

"S'okay. I shouldn't have did that. We're both trying to survive." Gerard shrugged.

"You want a beer?"

"A beer would be good?" Gerard frowned. Frank waved him into the kitchen before dissapearing. Gerard probably wasn't wise to go, but still found himself pushing himself up and heading into the kitchen. Frank was stood holding two, passing one to Gerard before sighing quietly.

"Sorry I've been an ass. I don't want nor need friends."

"Okay." Gerard nodded. Civil was something Gerard could do, easy peasy. 

They had a gallery showing mid December, right before the broke up for Christmas break. Gerard had finished his painting so long ago, that standing infront of it felt sort of foreign.  _Gerard Way. The True Lives Of The Fabulous Killjoys._ It had five dudes dressed in bright colours, masks covering their faces as they stood in a line in the desert. They each had a different colour ray gun, pointing towards the viewer. Gerard was pretty proud of it, it was in a style he loved and hadn't been done by anyone else, (although if he had to see another fruit bowl or naked figure he might actually cry.) He moved down four paintings, finding Franks and pausing. It was the canvas from his room, all dark colours thrown at the page with only a few bright colours thrown in. There was red, yellow and blue flecks in it, hidden beneath the midnight blue, black and grey. Under it, all it said was  _Frank Iero. Xo._

He kept staring at it, trying to understand as people walked by, including a man that sighed. 

"My son. I don't understand-" He waved his hand as Gerard nodded. 

"Me either." 

Mikey turned up not long after, his face staying emotionless as he snapped pictures and hugged Gerard tightly (which took him by surprise, Mikeys hugs were always one armed and quick.) 

"I'm proud of you. Ma wanted to come. You know she did. I'll show her photos, okay? See you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow." Gerard nodded. He headed home not long after, hearing Franks loud music. He couldn't help but knock and push the door open, watching Frank turn down the music.

"Your dad was there. Didn't you go?"

"I did. At the start." 

"What does it mean?" Gerard frowned as Frank threw himself back on the bed, burying his nose in his book again.

"What do you think it means?"

"I don't know." Gerard admitted. He understood that people had their own thoughts on each painting, the meaning behind it. Gerard had none about Franks.

"When I was a kid, I thought the world would always seem bright. Hopeful. Turns out it doesn't. The picture..its like, what I feel. When the innocence leaves and you face the real world."

"You..the black?"

"Easier to explain the colour, isn't it? The red. Passion. Anger.  Love. The blue, calmness. Depression. Loyality. Yellow. Happiness. Grey. Loneliness. Its...the dark will always cover those bits of colour." Frank frowned and looked up at Gerard.

"Does that make sense?"

It did make sense. Gerard was diagnoised with depression at 13. He knew about colour theory. He didn't know how he didn't realise. 

"There wasn't much yellow."

Frank smiled sadly and nodded, turning back to his book. "I know." 

"Your dad didn't understand."

"Most people don't. Hell, if a dude studying art theory can't figure it out, who can? Its dumb. I just..it helps."

"I know." Gerard whispered. Somewhere in his moms garage, he had a painting similar. Thinking back to that time gave him goosebumps.

"Listen..you wanna go grab a beer? Christmas and all that."

"I don't need pity." Frank frowned.

"Good. Because you aren't getting it. Come on, i'm thirsty." 

Frank nodded and got up, leaving Gerard to leave the room to grab his wallet. They ended up at a bar on campus, full of laughter and familys mixed together. 

"Whats your poison?"

"Rum." Frank hummed. Gerard paid for their drinks and followed Frank to the smoking area, stealing a table near the door. 

"I seen yours. Thats cool. I guess you like comic books?"

"Love. I'm hoping to get an intership at Dark Horse next year. No word back yet."

"You're good. You'll get it."

"Thank you." Gerard whispered and glanced around, sniffing when he smelt the sweet smell of weed. Frank snorted at him, joint between his lips.

"Won't they know?"

"Do they have proof? Hell, i've been smoking up on the balcony and you never noticed."

Gerard scrunched up his nose and took the joint, inhaling deep and choking on the exhale. Frank laughed at him, giggling into his drink.

"Been a while, huh dude?"

"You bet. Shit." Gerard took a mouthful of beer as Frank finished it, stubbing it out and glancing around. Gerard could feel someones eyes on him, when he glanced towards the bar, a girl was smiling at him.

"Shes hot dude."

"Yeah. Not really my type." Gerard admitted, distracting himself with another mouthful of beer. 

"Yeah? Whats your type? Punk girls? Emo girls?" Frank actually seemed interested. He cleared his throat as he felt himself blush.

"Uh..none. i'm gay."

Frank didn't flinch, which Gerard was glad about. He had to live with him for another year and a half. 

"I dig that. Opinion on bisexuals? They get shamed alot in the community, or so i've heard."

"Don't get me started. People are dumb. Someone likes both genders, how the fuck does it affect you? The whole greedy bullshit argument in pathetic." Gerard huffed. 

"Bad subject?"

"My little brothers bisexual. He's dating a dude, and he feels unvalid. Hes not gay. He just loves Ray. Its shit. Fucking bullshit."

"I hear ya, dude. He's cute. What about him?" Frank pointed to a well dressed man as Gerard shook his head.

"Not my kinda guy."

"You mean you're not into people who shower?" Frank gasped. Gerard flipped him off and laughed,  _Frank was being friendly. What the shit._

He kept joking and making light hearted remarks as they kept buying rounds. By the 6th beer, Gerard was a drunken mess. Frank was the same, so he didn't feel as much of an idiot as he should. They eventually went home, ordering a pizza as Frank brought out his bong. 

Gerard woke up with a splitting headache and a dry mouth, forcing his eyes open. He was on the couch, with Frank snoring on the floor beside him, a tight hold around Gerards wrist. He stared at it, trying to remember what the fuck had happened last night before his eyes met the clock.

"Shit! Frank! Last classes!"

Frank rolled over, keeping his hold on Gerards wrist before pushing himself up and running to the bathroom. Gerard heard the gags and covered his ears as he went to change his hoodie and grab his bag.

"Bye!" Gerard shouted, pouting when it was met with a whine. After class, he went home to Frank curled around a bin.

"Wow. Still?"

"How much did we drink, man? Shit."

"I dunno. I blacked out I guess. Barely remember getting home. You need a ride back to Jersey?"

Frank shook his head and sighed.

"Not going. Staying here."

"Alone?" Gerard frowned. Everyone goes home for Christmas! 

"Yup. Dad went on a cruise. Ma lives in Italy."

"But..you're alone for christmas."

"Don't need your fucking pity, dude. Shit. We have a couple of drinks and you think you fucking know me? Fuck off."

Gerard clenched his teeth and went into his room, angrily packing his things into a shoulder bag. Fucking Frank. Fucking douchebag. The painting flickered into his head again. The grey. So much grey.  _lonely._

"Pack a bag. Come with me to my moms house. Its lowkey and great, you shouldn't be alone."

"No, thanks." Frank didn't glance up at him, but Gerard seen the way his leg jerked. 

"Theres booze and food. You know they cut the heat and power off dude? Come on. I'm leaving in 10 minutes." Gerard sighed before going into the bathroom. He took his time showering and getting dressed, before going out. Frank was standing (barely) with a bag by his feet.

"I don't have gifts."

"Luckily, the not knowing your coming saves your ass." Gerard grabbed his bag and waited until Frank was out of the apartment before locking up.

"Why are you bringing the bin?"

"I get car sick." Frank mumbled. Gerards car was nothing special, it had been parked in the same spot since August and he said a quiet prayer to Elena to get it to start and take him home safetly. It started on the first go as Frank buckled his belt. 

"You need something? Crackers? We don't have any. But I could grab some-"

"I'm okay. Thanks." 

Gerard didn't relax until he pulled into his childhood home. It was decorated in lights and Mikey was sat on the porch with Ray, who waved widely. 

"Gee! I missed you!"

Gerard met him for a hug, the warm, soft kind only Ray gave.

"I missed you too. Taking care of my brother?"

"Always. He never told me you had a boyfriend! Hi! I'm Ray!" Ray stuck out his hand happily as Frank stared at it.

"Frank. No offence. But I've been puking this entire car ride. I wouldn't uh." Frank gestured and scratched his neck.

"Oh. That sucks. Lets get you some 7 Up, I can't believe you have a boyfriend-"

"I don't-" Gerard started, frowning when Ray talked over him.

"This is so awesome!" Ray bounced on his toes happily.

"Finally no more awkward lecture from Donna. Oh man, has he prepared you for Donna?"

"No." Frank smirked.

"We aren't-"

"Ah, baby don't be like that." Frank cooed. Oh fuck. He wasn't really going to- and then Franks fingets clamped around his wrist.

"Lets go inside and get Frank some 7 Up, he can tell me about how you two met!"

"Oh. We got housed together. He made a peep hole to watch me shower-"

"I did not!" Gerard punched his shoulder, frowning. Frank winked and let himself be lead into the house as Gerard sat down next to Mikey.

"So thats Frank."

"The one and only." Gerard grunted. Mikey snorted beside him and leaned in close.

"Happy for you-"

"We aren't-"

"Oh baby. Your moms looking for you." Franks eyes twinkled as Gerard flipped him off, heading inside and listening to the rant about hiding things from the women who carried him for nine months. Frank stood behind Donna smirking. 

"You have no idea what you've done." Gerard mumbled when they were alone. 

"So they think we're dating. Whats the big deal?"

"When do they find out that we're not? Then shit exploads!"

"Its fun. You never wanted to avoid the awkward 'when are you dating' conversations? Boom. Thats what i'm here for." Frank grinned and glanced back, before his hand slipped into Gerards.

"Donna's watching from the kitchen window. Wonder if she'd flip if I grabbed your butt."

"Touch it and you die." Gerard groaned ad Frank giggled like a maniac. 

"And stop calling me 'baby' its gross and weird."

"I once had a dude who made me call him princess. I can do that if you want." Frank grinned. 

"You..you dig chicks. You bring chicks home!"

"Hey, bisexuals excist okay. I am valid!" Frank was laughing again, happy and bright. Gerard never seen him look happy before, usually it was a frown. Yet Franks smile lit up his whole face. 

"Oh. Don't call me fucking princess. Mikey will make fun of me until I die."

"Okay. Babe? Sugar? Sweetheart?"

"Anything but baby and princess." Gerard sighed and glanced at the window. Now Ray was staring out happily.

"You bring weed?"

"Obviously." Frank huffed. He looked almost  _hurt._

"Dork. Tonight when they're in bed. You owe me."

"Alright, sweetheart. Lets go rob some alcohol." Frank grinned and let go of his hand. Ray was acting busy when they went in, not like he was staring out the window like a fucking creep or nothing. Ofcourse not. 

"Is sharing beds okay? The guest rooms a mess-"

"Its fine, Donna. Can't keep this boy out of my bed, if you know what I mean." 

"Gross, Frank." Gerard frowned. Donna just laughed and waved her hand, directing them into the living room. Gerard made a beeline for the beer crate and grabbed two. 

"Thanks, babe." 

Gerard resisted the urge to flip him off and sat down next to him, focusing on Franks boney knee in the slit of his jeans. 

"Aw! Mario Cart! Fuck yeah." Frank grinned as Mikey passed him the controller. Gerard sat in silence, sipping on his lukewarm beer as he tried to think. Frank had said he didn't need friends, when obviously he did. Why? Gerard would have been his friend from the start. He knew Frank was younger than him, Gerard had redid his final year twice! Frank looked younger than 19, though. 

"What age are you?" Gerard mumbled.

"20. Oh! Watch!" 

Gerard didn't press so Mikey wouldn't asked questions, but no way was Frank 20. When Donna pulled out the camera, Gerard wanted to die right then.

"You can touch him! Atleast act like your a couple!" 

Frank grinned widely before climbing onto Gerards lap.

"Boney ass fucking-oh! He nipped me!"

"Don't diss my butt." Frank didn't take his eyes of the TV as Gerard wrapped an arm around his waist. 

"God. Usually its the other way about, weird, huh Gee?"

"For fuck sake. Off. Off now."

"Sorry babe." Frank cooed and turned until he was side ways, pausing the game to kiss Gerards cheek. He refused to admit he felt sparks at such a small gesture. 

"I was kidding. Don't get pissy. Gee. Geeeeee!" Frank held his jaw, squishing his lips together as Gerard rolled his eyes. Fucking Frank Iero and his mood swings.

"Fine. Stop touching my face!"

"Its a nice face. Look, you're a fishy." 

"I fucking hate you." Gerard mumbled. Frank looked at him with sad eyes, pouting. He kept staring until Gerard sighed.

"I don't hate you. Big baby."

Frank winked and stayed where he was, leaning against the arm of the couch as he went back to playing. Cuddling with Frank felt fucking weird. He had to remind himself that this was infact the same douchebag who ignored him for months. Frank gave up playing the game not long later, passing Ray the controller before curling into a ball, squishing his face into Gerards neck. 

"You can't sleep yet. I haven't brought out the wine!"

"Just gonna nap, Donna. Didn't get much sleep last night." Frank mumbled, breath warm and soft against Gerards neck. He automatically wrapped an arm around his back. Frank reached for the hand on Gerards thigh, wrapping his fingers around the wrist. 

"Why do you do that?" Gerard whispered when everyone else was distracted.

"Huh?"

"You hold on." 

"Explains itself, doesn't it? Sh. Sleepy."

Gerard let him fall asleep, ignorinf the quiet snoring in his hair as Donna threw a blanket over them, smiling happily and taking photos. He distracted himself by glancing around. Nothing had changed since he was a kid, it was soothing. 

"Take him down to bed and come back up." Donna offered. Gerard shook his head.

"He..he doesn't like to be alone. He can sleep through anything." Gerard admitted. He once dropped a tin of paint, it exploaded all over the floor but Frank never came out to see what happened.  He knew he could sleep through anything. 

When Gerard was eventually allowed to go downstairs, he carried Frank down and laid him on the sheets before taking off his boots and pulling the covers over him. He spent to long in the bathroom, only looking away from the mirror when he heard a scream.

"Frank?"

Frank was sobbing into his hands, broken, dramatic sobs that broke Gerards heart. 

"What? Whats wrong?"

"S'dark. You left."

"Hey. I'm sorry. I'll go turn on a lamp okay? Calm down." Gerard turned on the lamp by the door and kicked off his own shoes, moving to climb under the covers. Frank was still sobbing when Gerard pulled him back against his chest, a hand wrapping around his wrists tightly. 

Gerard woke up to an empty bed, automatically sniffing the air. He could smell coffee and fresh cigarette smoke, the best combination. He went upstairs and saw Frank alone, staring into a book.

"You brought a book to Christmad vacation?"

"Yeah. Its really good, man." Frank waved his hand, a cigarette trailing around. Gerard filled a mug of coffee and sat down, bumping his knee against Franks.

"Last night. What happened?"

"Don't know what you're talking about."

"Frankie..seriously. You can tell me."

Frank rubbed his face and shut his book, glancing anywhere but Gerards face.

"I'm scared of the dark. Okay? Thats it. No sob stories."

"And the way you hold my wrist?" Gerard whispered. It was clear Frank had something up, but didn't push. It wasn't his business. They were bearly friends.

"I like to hold on. Its comforting. Does it bug you?"

"No." Gerard admitted, glancing up at Mikey coming into the kitchen. He waved his hand and filled his own mug, collapsing into a chair.

"Morning, everyone! Whos hungry? I am. I'm thinking French toast-"Ray grinned widely, hair bouncing with every step. The "I'm vegan." Frank whispered made him frown deep and scratch his head.

"Hey! I'll go get some stuff to make breakfast! Come on Mikeyway-"

"I'm fine man-"

"Don't be silly! Come on Mikey." Ray beamed. Mikey shook his head and groaned quietly, barely lifting his head to let Ray peck his lips.

"Tired."

"You always are, love. Want redbull?"

"This is why I love you." Mikey mumbled and let his head fall back down. Gerard snorted and went outside to sit on the step, shivering at the cold. He liked it though, his first cigarette with a mug of coffee and last nights frost still visable. 

"Ray..."

"Extreme right? Treats Mikey like fuckin' gold man." Gerard grinned. Ray was like a second brother to him. Frank nodded and sat down next to Gerard, chewing on his lip.

"I'm sorry I was a dick all the time."

"My only question is why? Why were you such a dick?"

"If I don't have any friends, no one can leave. The worlds a shitty place. People you love will fuck you over, steal your girlfriend and clean out your bank account." 

"Not that thats ever happened before." Gerard snorted. Frank grinned, winking at Gerard as he knocked their shoulders together.

"Ofcourse not. Do you take me for an idiot?"

"Did you love her? The girlfriend?"

"I was in  _lust_ with her. No big deal, was like 3 years ago. I had a band. My guitarest fucked me over, took my pay and took her. I swore I wouldn't let myself trust anyone again."

"If it helps." Gerard started, "I'm not going to steal your girlfriend. And i'm pretty sure we're the definition of a starving artist."

"You're pretty cool, Gee."

"Besides the sex jokes to my mother, so are you." Gerard whispered. Frank nudged him gently before heading back inside.

Christmas was a mess of alcohol and food. Gerard tried to block it out of his head, like every single Christmas he can remember. Its not that it was bad, just embarressing. He has a faint memory and him and Frank screaming Merry Christmas at the top of their lungs and doing shots. When Gerard eventuslly got up, he found Frank curled around a bin on the porch, shivering into it as he whined quietly. 

"Never again, Gerard. Ever. Like...did we really fucking break the coffee table?"

"Did we? How?" Gerard slid off his jacket to set it over Franks shoulders. Frank got cold easily.

"Dancing. Fuck. I'm never seeing your mother again."

"God. The next few days are gonna suck for you then." Gerard pointed out. He smoked slowly as Frank held onto his wrist, fingers brushing the veins gently.

"The scar. Its not like-"

"Yup. Long time ago." Gerard mumbled. He actually forget it was there, pale and slightly pink. Frank brushed his thumb over it again, but stayed quiet. 

"I guess we better buy Donna a new table." Gerard mumbled, "with the entire 7 bucks in my account." He added, grinning when Frank laughed. They headed back inside then, Gerard sitting down to let Frank curl in his lap as the fire burned infront of him. It felt normal now, barely even noticing the thumb pressing into his pulse before stroking the skin. 

"You..are you single?" Frank mumbled. 

"Very."

"Cool." Frank breathed as Gerard pouted. Cool was the opposite word Gerard was looking for. He hadn't got laid since he was 17, hasn't even kissed someone since he moved to college. Finding a gay guy in Art school is actually hard, apparently. He didn't voice that to Frank though, just hummed sleepily and let sleep take over him again. 

They went back to the apartment after New Years, slipping back into old habits. Frank kept to his room mostly, music blasting. He kept the door open though, always smiling when Gerard showed up to rob a certain colour of paint. They hung out before bed, mostly watching TV and sharing junk food, Franks hand always finding its way to Gerards wrist, thumb rough as it brushed the smooth skin.

Febuary brought another showing, this time Gerard picture was a self portrait. It was surrounded in black with his skin pale and hair red (even if Gerard was trying to find the balls to actually do it,) the eyes were dark and empty, almost staring into your soul empty.

"Vampire."

"Yes! You got it!" Gerard beamed. Frank grinned and pulled on the bottom of his hoodie.

"Its real good, Gee. Seriously."

All the paintings had to be a self portrait, Frank dissapearing when Gerard finally got to his. Frank was really incredible, the line work and features perfectly balanced, but he focused on the eyes. They were huge and dark, a small figure drawn in them, huddled down with the hands over his head.

"We all put on this front. That we aren't all shitting ourselfs." Frank mumbled.

"I didn't know you could draw." Gerard whispered, listening to Franks soft chuckle as the hand wrapped around his wrist. Gerard was use to it by now. 

"I hate self potraits."

"You can say that again." Gerard sighed. He glanced back at Franks painting and leaned into him.

"You know you aren't alone."

"I know." Frank whispered. "Dad incoming. Later, G." 

In March, Gerard came home to Frank sleeping in his bed. He didn't know why, but Frank had curled up around a pillow, hugging it to his chest and snoring loudly. Franks bed was fine in his own room, he didn't need to steal Gerards to nap, but he left him to it, staying as quiet as possible as he puck up this weeks book. Frank had gave him it, something about love and made Gerard promise to read it. Frank woke up not long after, watching him. Gerard didn't look up, but all he could feel was Franks eyes burying under his skin. 

"You can sleep in here if you feel alone. I don't mind."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Gerard nodded. Frank smiled softly and nodded, moving to sit next to Gerard and bumping their knees together. Gerard lifted his arm to let Frank closer, resting it over his shoulders as they read in silence. 

May brought their finals, which honestly Gerard was shitting himself about. He worked his ass of to get his gallary piece finished ( _another killjoy series. Gerard was use to drawing them. He even made Frank one, 'fun ghoul, G. Means fuck you in italian.')_

When the night finally arrived, Gerard dressed in his best shirt and pants before heading to the gallery. Mikey was talking to Frank, barely grunting a hello to Gerard before continuing on with their conversation. Gerard waved them off and went to check out Franks piece, pausing infront of it. The canvas had a black backround with paint thrown at it, red, pink, blue, orange and yellow. Gerard closed his eyes, remembering the first piece he saw. So much grey and unhappiness. This was different. Red was overpowering everything else, the yellow standing out against it. 

_Frank Iero. **To G, the only hope for me is you.**_

"What do you think it means?"

"I want you to explain it. No grey."

"No grey. Red is love, passion. Yellow is happyness, hope. Orange is balance. Pink is protection, romance. Blue is loyalty. The black is still there, but with all the other emotions, its not as noticable." 

"Jesus. Jesus, Frankie. Never heard of just asking a guy out?" Gerard whispered. His heart felt ready to expload as Frank chuckled.

"Thats way to easy." Frank was smiling, wide and bright. He looked so carefree as his hand took Gerards wrist again. This time, he let the hand trail down into Gerards, locking their fingers together and squeezing tightly. 

"Ew. Be gross somewhere else. Aren't you over the honeymoon phase?" Mikey bitched. Frank laughed and shook his head as Gerard focused back on the painting. He let his emotions go, tugging Frank closer until he could fit their lips together, chaste and soft. He touched Franks jaw and kissed him again, their hands joined tightly between them. 

"Lets go home." Frank mumbled against his lips. Yeah,  _home,_ their _shitty apartment that always smells of paint and pizza is exactly where he wanted to be right now._


End file.
